


Growing Up (Is Just A Matter Of Time)

by miribees



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers is My Weakness, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Glimmer Talks About Her Feelings, Marriage Proposal, Post-Finale, a couple years in the future, nothing but love in this house folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miribees/pseuds/miribees
Summary: "It's... a bit of a story. But it starts with these." She reached up to remove one and then both of her dangling earrings, setting them in the palm of her right hand. She looked at them as she spoke. "I was given them on my coronation day.""I remember. They're just like your Mom's." Glimmer turned to look at him, and something in her expression made Bow take pause. "Wait, those aren't actually...?""Close. They actually belonged to my Dad."Glimmer proposes.
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Micah and Angella discussed
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	Growing Up (Is Just A Matter Of Time)

"Bow?"

"Hm?" He looked up from where he was working on an arrow at his worktable and swiveled around on the bench to face the source of the familiar voice.

"You're looking especially shiny tonight." He offered, resting his chin on his palm as he watched her approach, a mischievous smile playing over his lips.

"You look like a mess." Glimmer retorted, stopping in place to cross her arms over her chest. Bow raised his eyebrows at that, and she tapped her cheek. Bow puzzled for a second, before remembering his own hand. He pulled it back down from his face to look at it quickly, and back up at Glimmer.

"Alright, I forgot I got oil on my hands."

"And your _face._ "

"I was distracted by your shining countenance. Hey, can you pass me a cl-"

There were two quick, consecutive chimes of magic, and he was suddenly hit in the face with a spotless white towel. 

"Dork." Glimmer teleported again to be sitting beside him on the work bench. "Are you ever going to give that a rest?"

"Nope." Bow scrubbed the towel over his face as he spoke, wiping the oil from his cheek and the sweat from his brow that had gathered as he worked.

She sighed, and shifted a little closer to him, enough that their shoulders bumped together. "I know you're working late, and I'm sorry to interrupt, but... can we talk?"

"Of course." Bow wiped his hands clean with the cloth and tossed it to the side, turning his attention wholly to Glimmer.

"It's... a bit of a story. But it starts with these." She reached up to remove one and then both of her dangling earrings, setting them in the palm of her right hand. She looked at them as she spoke. "I was given them on my coronation day."

"I remember. They're just like your Mom's." Glimmer turned to look at him, and something in her expression made Bow take pause. "Wait, those aren't actually...?"

"Close. They actually belonged to my Dad."

"What?" Bow blinked in confusion, and Glimmer nodded to confirm.

"He recognized them right away when he saw me, and I've tried to give them back to him before, but he just tells me that they belong to me. He says, 'they're much more beautiful on you than an old man like me.' He says... He says I look just like her sometimes."

Bow thought of the murals of Micah and Angella, so close now in that royal hall that one could easily imagine a carved arm reaching out from the marble to join with it's other half.

"That was... their thing." The words felt pathetically inadequate as he spoke, but Glimmer nodded in understanding.

"He took them off before he left that day. So my Mom could keep them safe... and she did."

"But, how did you find them?" 

"Aunt Casta was given permission to go in her chambers, after she..." Glimmer took a deep, sharp breath and let it out with a sigh. "After she saved us. Casta told me she found them in her room, and I guess we both just assumed." She looked back down at her hands, laid right on top of left and still cradling the small, precious stones. Bow followed her gaze, and gently placed a hand over them, feeling the smooth, cool stones and the softness of Glimmer's skin. Her right hand curled around the earrings underneath his touch. Bow moved his hand to her wrist, gently guiding her arm upwards and out until he could graze the knuckles of her loose fist with his lips. 

"Bow..." Glimmer tried to begin, but her voice felt too heavy in her throat, and she swallowed

"Glimmer?" Bow looked up at her at the sound of her voice, and his eyes widened with concern. "Glimmer, are you okay?"

The Queen reached her free hand up to wipe her eyes, catching the beginning of tears.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't want to cry yet."

"You don't have to apologize." Bow reached a hand to help wipe the tear trails off her cheeks. "But, what's got you thinking about this now?"

Glimmer sat up straighter at that, taking a deep, purposeful breath. She brushed her hair behind her right ear and hooked an earring back on, but made no move to do the same on the left side.

"I talked with my Dad again today..." Bow nodded in understanding, and she shook her head lightly to show she wasn't done. "And, I got his blessing to do this."

"Do what-?" Bow stopped and stared as Glimmer appeared kneeling in front of him in a cloud of sparkles. She picked up his right hand in both of hers, placing the earring in his palm.

"Bow... would you accept this token from me?" Bow stared down at the earring in his hand, before looking at Glimmer with shocked confusion.

"But. That's _yours._ It's special to you, it was your Dad's, you just said-"

"That's _why_ I want you to have it. Nothing says 'love' to me like this does. This represents my family, and I want you to become a part of it, officially." Bow continued to stare, and Glimmer sighed. "Bow! I'm trying to marry you. I would like to marry you, and for you to wear a token from me. If you want to- _oh!"_

Glimmer was pulled quickly to her feet as Bow abruptly stood, steadying her with a strong arm wrapped around her back, still holding the earring between them as he leaned down, his gaze flicking over her face and meeting her eyes with a silent question. Glimmer answered, raising both hands to his shoulders and standing up on her tiptoes to meet his kiss, and nearly melted against him. The two swayed lightly where they stood until Glimmer pulled back and took a shaky breath. The tears were flowing freely now, and she smiled through them.

"So. Is that...?"

_"Yes."_

**Author's Note:**

> if you see me posting this at 5am and then coming back to edit a huge chunk of it 20 hours later no you don't. but i wrote this in one big 6-ish hour chunk and i'm gonna slap that upload button and worry about the consequences later 
> 
> the shiny comment is, i imagine, an inside joke :')  
> bow didn't put the earring in yet bc i'm sure no one will agree on if he already had his ears pierced or not so i just ended the scene, that's a writer hack for you. less than a minute later tho bow's absolutely starting to freak out over what to give her bc he's like well shit what do i have i can give to her!! and she's like "IT'S FINE!!! and he's like. "aaaaaaaaAAHH"  
> how the earrings thing worked is micah and angella had matching ones, and micah left his behind with angella on the day he was captured. angella kept them safe for years, but her own matching pair got yeeted into the void. now glimmer and bow are sharing micahs old pair, which was a token of love from angella. the parallels, the love, the full-circleness, the unbreakable family bonds.... *chefs kiss*
> 
> also, i promise i'm working on the conclusion of my other glimbow fic, i can say it'll have a 1on1 convo between glimmer and lance! exciting! but i also just had to get this out of my head :'')


End file.
